Trueman
Trueman, also known as Mr. T, is a mysterious character that appears in the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. As the powerful and mysterious "Messenger of Darkness" who vows to destroy those who try to deduce his agenda, Trueman serves as the emissary of Nightshroud, the true mastermind behind the vicious siege. Trueman, at one point, stated that he has no real name, but he chose the name "Trueman" because he claims he always speaks the truth (He does tend to use deceit and manipulation numerous times in non-verbal ways, however as he uses illusions to prey on victims.). Biography Trueman initially appears to dispose of Honest, a Duel Spirit who disguised himself as a long-missing Obelisk Blue student, Yusuke Fujiwara, only to be stopped by Jaden Yuki. Recognizing Jaden as a threat, Trueman attempts to destroy Jaden, only to be thwarted every time and retreats, promising to return. Trueman proves a difficult opponent for Jaden each time they Duel. In the first Duel Jaden won fairly easily but came very close to losing the second. Before their third rematch multiple Trueman(s) appear and they assimilate together to dispatch Jaden, considering him as a threat to their agenda. Jaden nearly loses this one, but manages to win using the card "Honest". He later revives his machination and initiates a vicious assault on Duel Academy and Domino City, absorbing people into the World of Darkness by materializing through the cards of Duelists who have felt negative emotions and assuming their form, but not before eliminating the original. Additionally, when he does this, everyone who knew the person forgets they ever existed. Among the victims were Taigo Sorano, Axel Brodie, Sartorius, Sarina, Tyranno Hassleberry, and almost the entire population of Domino City and the students of Duel Academy. Names from a list of his victims, including many characters from the first series anime and manga, all disappear from the list leaving only Seto Kaiba's name behind. To defeat Axel Brodie, Trueman copied the Deck and appearance of Brodie's father and exploits Brodie's negative emotions relating to an incident that nearly killed both of his parents. Many copies of Brodie later attempt to stop Jaden Yuki's escape from Domino City, but Jaden escapes them. However, many copies of Jaden then try to stop Jaden, but he is rescued by Sartorius. After defeating Taigo Sorano, Trueman begins to imitate both Sorano's Deck and appearance, enabling him to blend in with the other students of Duel Academy before finding his next victim, growing stronger with every Duel. Each individual Trueman clone was capable of doing this, and so each of them would seek out students to defeat, among them being Tyranno Hassleberry and Syrus Truesdale. He later assumes his true form once more and defeats Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes. The Trueman clones observed the Duel between Yusuke Fujiwara and Atticus Rhodes as well as the Duel between Yusuke, Jaden, and Jesse Anderson. During Jaden's Duel with Yusuke Fujiwara, all the Trueman clones are destroyed by "Rainbow Neos" when it attacks and destroys "Clear Vicious Knight" and the portion of Nightshroud that was possessing Yusuke. Ability Trueman demonstrates numerous abilities during the season, the most notable being able to manifest from cards tainted with darkness, as he mentions he's a being of pure emotion. He can transform into different people and replicate their Decks. When he Duels against a particular person, he can manipulate the memories of his opponents in an attempt to psychologically weaken them. He has also shown the ability to teleport, create duplicates of himself, manipulate objects, and hypnotize people. Deck Trueman plays a variety of Decks as he has the ability to manifest himself out of piles of random cards. To maintain consistency, he frequently runs "Dark Archetype" as a frontrunner– this can be considered his one consistently used card. In addition, he can copy the Decks of Duelists he defeats, and as such also uses a broad spectrum of constructed Decks.Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Army of Darkness Category:Genjutsu Category:Duplication Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Shonen Jump Category:Jaden Yukis Rogues Gallery Category:Man Category:Summoning Category:Male Category:Teleportation Category:Memory Charm Category:Glasses